Severe back pain, limited motion, and nerve damage may be caused by injured, degraded, or diseased spinal joints and particularly, the vertebral discs and ligaments associated with those joints. In a healthy intervertebral joint, the intervertebral disc permits rotation, lateral bending, flexion, and extension motions while the ligaments protect the joint from tension, torsion and shear forces. As the intervertebral joint deteriorates, the intervertebral disc may become compressed, displaced, or herniated, resulting in excess pressure in other areas of the spine. Additionally, the connective ligaments holding the joint together may become impaired. Current methods of treating these damaged discs and ligaments fail to adequately approximate the behavior of native tissues. Therefore, a more naturally functioning solution is desired.